Dealing with the Legends
by CuddlyGoblin
Summary: Dealing with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (what was left of them) wasn't so hard until it came down to one last mission. Blair may never go home but when it came to helping the Knights get back to their home she finds herself wanting to help in whatever way she can.
1. Chapter 1

"They rode in through the gates sitting tall and proud on their horses with the Commander at the front. The Romans were right behind them as well as the carriage of a long-awaited guest. I walked behind Jols who eagerly approached the Knights.

"Welcome back Arthur." Jols smiled and nodded at them.

"Jols." Arthur didn't smile but there was a pleased glint in his eyes.

Jols turned to the dark-haired knight. "Lancelot."Said knight returned the nod without a word but winked at me with a smile on his face.

They dismounted as a bald, older man stepped out of the carriage. A proud looking man walked closely behind him almost stepping on the man's heels.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur stood next to his men while Jols and I stood behind them.

"Oh, yes." The bald man brushed past Arthur, "I must rest."

No words were spoken as there was nothing to say to each other. The men simply grinned at each other. Jols and a few stable hands guided the horses to the stables and I followed after the knights. Only Bors ventured on ahead to greet the lovely Vanora.

Before he could kiss her though she slapped him hard across the face. "Where have you been?" she scolded him, "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, my little flower. Such passion." And then they fell into each other's arms and kissed completely ignoring the smirking knights who walked past them. Before stepping into the building I heard the loud cheers of Bor's children.

In the Fortress Hall, I had cups placed in front of the knight's designated seats and pitchers of wine close to them on the table. I didn't pour their drinks, which they didn't mind, and stood close to the door awaiting further instructions.

Arthur slowly stood up and the laughter and chatter died down quickly as all eyes turned to him. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." The knights stood as well. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity."They drank.

"To freedom!" Bors thundered.

"To freedom!" The others echoed him as well as Arthur and the usually silent Tristan.

I stood closer to Bors and Dagonet, and while waiting for my mind wandered to the knights in the room. Bors and Dagonet both had shaved heads but that seemed to be the only thing they had in common. Despite the differences, they are surprisingly close. I had only been around for 2 years so I didn't know their history together. Bors was always loud in everything he did while Dagonet was quiet, but they are both scary in their own way. Bors always snarling and the first to throw a punch in a fight. I have always been close to Vanora compared to everyone else so I tended to run into Bors more. He and Vanora were quick to dump their kids on me whenever there was an opportunity to make more babies.

Dagonet preferred the background and to watch everything and everyone so I quickly learned to not take it personally when I caught him staring at me. Even though he had a soft spot for kids Bor's children took to Gawain and preferred him over the surprisingly gentle giant.

The blonde knight enjoyed the attention. He always came off as a bright and cheerful person until there is a battle. Then his personality takes a turn for the worst. While the Commander and the Knights intimidated the shit out of me Gawain scared me the most because deep down he is a bloodthirsty beast.

You could never talk to Gawain or about Gawain without Galahad's name pop up. Galahad was the youngest and saltiest of the bunch. He had a sharp tongue and loved dishing out insults to Romans in particular and was the easiest to rile up.  
Tristan, on the other hand, was always calm. Like Dagonet he preferred to stand in the background but when the situation called for it he is quick to insert himself into any situation he thought was worth his time.

The last of the knights was the dark and handsome Lancelot. He hid his usual sarcastic and threatening self with charm when faced with the ladies. Yet was always cruel to them after he got what he wanted. The only ones he seemed to care for were the other knights and Arthur, who Lancelot had the biggest man crush on. While Lancelot was the devil on your shoulder Arthur was the angel. Arthur was humble and kind, a true hero from the fairytales. Those two clashed plenty of times but apparently, opposites really do attract and they are the best of friends.

They were all strange compared to the Romans and Britains but working for them was the closest thing to a safe haven I had in years. I preferred not to smile or interact with people outside of work and they seemed fine with it. Lancelot would flirt with me yet there was never really any "passion" in it. Tristan and Dagonet would stare at me but they stared at everything.

No one cared that I was a little bit strange. They never asked about my accent that many people have described as horrible on the ears. Nobody asked where I came from and I was fine with that.

 _My font, paragraphs, and everything else may be a bit off. I'm having some trouble moving my files onto here so I may have to go back and fix some things later on._


	2. AN

So apparently there is a novelization of the movie...

I honestly have no idea how I did not know about this book sooner. But I got the book and I'm almost finished with it and I plan on reading it again after I finish that last page. I hate to do this to you guys but this book is giving me so much more to work with. All my drafts for this story are gone! They don't feel right anymore and as much as I love the movie I want to use the book instead to write this thing out.

Sorry again for giving you guys an author's note so early.

-KING ARTHUR

novel by Frank Thompson

based on the screenplay by David Franzoni-

(Got mine on ThriftBooks)


End file.
